The invention relates in general to mechanical control apparatus for valves and actuators and, in particular, to apparatus which utilizes a flexible moveable band to control movement of fluids or to be controlled by movement of fluids.
In the fields of robotics, control of manufacturing processes, all types of fluid handling and transportation, and the like, it is oftentimes necessary to control the movement and positioning of mechanical components. For example, in robotic systems, it is necessary to control the movement and positioning of components such as an arm, finger or other grasping element, etc. It is desirable in the control of the movement and positioning of mechanical components that the movements be precise and fluid. It is also desirable that the mechanical systems be operable in a variety of environments, from underwater environments to outer space.
One approach to controlling the movement and positioning of mechanical components is the use of fluidics, a technology that employs fluid dynamic phenomena to perform sensing, control, information processing and actuation functions. Of course, in the use of fluids, a complex variety of valves are typically required, valves which should be reliable, precise and hopefully economical to manufacture and use.